Petrova Family
The Petrova Family ('''Bulgarian:' Петров or Петрова, Ancient Greek: Πέτροβα, Modern Greek: Petros, Latin: Petrus, English: Pierce; translates as "small rock" , "rock" or "stone")'' is one of the main families in and arguably the second most important family after The Original Family. The family is one of the oldest families introduced, originally coming from Bulgaria before ultimately ending up in Mystic Falls. The Petrova Family has been linked to both the Salvatore and Bennett families since 1st Century BCE, also known as the Biblical Times. Like the Salvatore family, the Petrova family is also known for having a bloodline of Doppelgängers, known as the Petrova Doppelgängers, starting from their earliest known ancestor, Amara the world's first Immortal woman. When Amara became truly immortal, nature had to find a balance, and thus, created mortal versions of herself, known as "doppelgängers, shadow selves or mortal shadow selves", would appear century after century throughout time. Tatia is the first doppelgänger of the Petrova bloodline while Katherine is the second and Elena is the third and final doppelgänger. As of the eighth season, Elena Gilbert is the last living member of the Petrova family. Family Members *'Amara:' Amara ('''Ancient Greek:' Αμάρα, Latin: Amarantha)'' was born some time during 1st Century B.C.E. (100 B.C.), which was the Biblical Times. Her origins are from Ancient Greece and she is of Greek descent. She is the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family bloodline. She was originally a human girl who was presumably born into a very poor family. Personality wise, Amara comes off as gentle, docile, and innocent, similar to that of Katherine before she became evil. Although Amara was seen to be a nice girl, it is apparent that she did have a rather manipulative side to her. Amara knew that Silas was manipulating Qetsiyah and had used her to create the spell for immortality by pretending to be in love with her. Her age is unknown but it could be assumed that she was anywhere between fourteen to eighteen years old. As a human, she was the personal handmaiden to Qetsiyah, a very powerful witch who also came from a noble and wealthy background just like Silas. Amara fell deeply and passionately in love at first sight with a young, gifted and very powerful witch named Silas, who is the world's first immortal man or being and also, the oldest known ancestor and relative of the Salvatore family. Amara's love for Silas was so strong and powerful that she desired to be with him forever, even though her love for him was strongly forbidden. Amara's love for Silas was strongly forbidden because Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Therefore, Silas and Amara had a secret relationship unbeknownst to Qetsiyah until she found out about their betrayal. Silas also strongly loved Amara, so much that he desired immortality so that he and Amara could be together for all of eternity. Silas manipulated Qetsiyah into creating the spell of immortality with the intention of sharing the gift of eternal life with Amara, instead of Qetsiyah. However, after betraying Qetsiyah's trust after she created the spell, Qetsiyah became filled with extreme anger, rage and jealousy. As a result of Silas and Amara's betrayal, Qetsiyah wanted revenge. After Silas and Amara drank the immortality elixir, Qetsiyah found the latter by faking her death (Qetsiyah made it appear to Silas that she had brutally murdered her by slitting her throat and cutting her heart out) and forced her to become the physical Anchor to The Other Side (a place where dead supernatural beings go to after they pass on), binding it's existence to her immortal life and desiccating her. After her awakening two thousand years later, the pain of her existence was too much for her to bear and she desired death above all else. Amara's desire and need to die was so strong that it rivaled her love for Silas, which was very powerful and strong in itself. After she is reawakened once Silas finds her, she consumes the cure from Silas' blood and becomes a mortal human once more. Amara reunites with Silas after 2,000 years of being apart from him. She sorrowfully and tragically confesses her undying love for him one last time but says that although she loves Silas, she desires to die and end her suffering just as much. Amara then asks Silas to kill her himself and end her 2,000 years of suffering. Silas is hesitant to do so at first but he then understands. Unexpectedly, Silas is killed by Stefan after he is stabbed with a blade or dagger. Silas passes through Amara as she was still currently the anchor before Qetsiyah had transferred the spell and made Bonnie the anchor instead. Amara, realizing that she has officially nothing to live for now that her beloved is dead and she has endured endless suffering for centuries and centuries, tells a deceased Silas that their eternity together would start with her death. She then takes the same dagger that killed Silas and commits suicide by stabbing herself, ending her endless suffering (this happened to be very similar to how Juliet dies and kills herself after Romeo dies in ). She is presumed to have found peace and has passed on to the afterlife where human souls go to once they die. Unfortunately for Amara, she did not get her dying wish which was to be reunited with Silas in true eternal death as Silas ended up stuck on The Other Side with Qetsiyah, who ended up killing herself to be with Silas. It is currently unknown whether or not Amara reunited with Silas and finally found happiness in death with her true love after the Other Side deteriorated since Silas was last seen being sucked into oblivion. *'Tatia (1st Petrova Doppelgänger):' Tatia was born during the 10th century AD and lived in what would be the United States during the 10th century and was a contemporary of the Mikaelson Family. In The Reckoning, Tatia is first mentioned by Rebekah, though not by name, when she comments humorously that the original Petrova was much prettier than Elena. In Bringing Out The Dead, Klaus and Elijah reveals Tatia's name while dining with Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. Tatia's doppelgänger is Katherine Pierce. Tatia was a distant descendant of Amara and was the first doppelgänger of Amara. *'Tatia's Husband (Name Unknown):' He was born during the 10th century AD and was married to Tatia. He had a child with her and he died in the battlefield. *'Tatia's Child (Name Unknown):' He/She was born around the turn of the 10th century. According to Elijah, Tatia had the child with another man, who was her husband, and had died in battle. Eventually, his/her descendants migrated to Europe. He/She is a distant descendant of Amara. *'Katerina's Father (Mr. PetrovaThough the masculine form of Petrova is Petrov, the character of Katerina's Father was credited as "Mr. Petrova".):' He was a Bulgarian man who lived during the 15th century. He watched his daughter, Katerina, give birth to a daughter in the year 1490. He took the baby away from Katerina moments after she was born, ashamed of his daughter for bearing a child out of wedlock. He disowned Katerina and banished her to England. He was murdered by Klaus. He was also a Traveler and therefore, was a witch with magic. It is through him that Katerina is a witch and possesses the gift of magic. He is a distant descendant of Amara if the bloodline from Tatia comes through him. *'Katerina's Mother (Mrs. Petrova):' She was a Bulgarian woman who lived during the 15th century. She helped her daughter, Katerina, give birth to a daughter in the year 1490. Although Katerina's mother was more sympathetic towards her daughter, Katerina's father immediately took the child away, ashamed of his daughter for having a child out of wedlock. Her husband disowned Katerina and banished her to England. When Katerina returned to Bulgaria in the year 1492, she discovered that her mother, along with the rest of her family, had been murdered by Klaus. She is a distant descendant of Amara Tatia comes through her. If not then she is a distant descendant via marriage. *'Katerina's Sister:' She was a Bulgarian girl who lived during the 15th century. She helped her sister, Katerina, give birth to her daughter in 1490. When Katerina returned to Bulgaria in 1492, she discovered that her sister, along with the rest of her family, had been murdered by Klaus. She is a distant descendant of Amara. *'Katerina Petrova (a.k.a. Katherine Pierce, 2nd Petrova Doppelgänger):' Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce ('''Bulgarian and Russian:' Катерина Петрова)'' was born June 05, 1473 in Bulgaria. In 1490, Katerina gave birth to a daughter, continuing the Petrova bloodline, but she was disowned for having a baby out of wedlock and the child was given away. She was then banished to England, where in 1492 she met the Lord Niklaus and his elder brother, the Lord Elijah. She made their acquaintance and was friendly toward them, unaware that the brothers were Vampires and Klaus intended to use her in a sacrifice. Eventually Katerina discovered the truth about Klaus and his plan and fled. In order to thwart the plan to murder her, Katerina orchestrated her own death and transformed into a vampire. Having escaped England, she returned to Bulgaria later that year, only to discover that Klaus had murdered her entire family as revenge for her escape and suicide. Many centuries later, near the end of the American Civil War in the year 1864, Katerina had assumed the name Katherine Pierce and moved to Mystic Falls, where she lived with the Salvatore Family. The brothers Damon and Stefan competed for her affections, sparking a lifelong rivalry between them. Katherine eventually faked her own death in the interest of her lifelong career of evading Klaus, and managed to lay low for 145 years before returning to Mystic Falls. Her return to the town was motivated by the desire to secure the Moonstone and the doppelgänger, both of which she intended to hand over to Klaus in exchange for her freedom. Katherine was recently turned back into a witch by her descendant and doppelgänger; Elena. After her struggle to survive, in Gone Girl, Katherine was finally killed after being expelled from her host body. After her death, she was dragged to Hell and would manipulate Arcadius to target the Salvatore brothers. Stefan would eventually sacrifice his life in order for Bonnie to kill her and destroy Hell via Hellfire. Katherine was a distant descendant of Amara and was the second doppelgänger of Amara. *'Nadia Petrova:' Nadia ('''Bulgarian:' Надя Петрова, Russian: Надежда Петрова)'' was born in the year 1490 in Bulgaria. Katerina gave birth to her when she was a teenager between the ages of sixteen and seventeen. The daughter was born out of wedlock, much to Katerina's parent's disapproval, and she was given away to an unknown family. Her existence remained unknown throughout the supernatural world for many centuries; those concerned with the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline (namely Klaus) believed the line had ended when Katerina died and became a vampire. The truth did not emerge until the existence of another Petrova doppelgänger was discovered. She was shown to still be alive as a vampire for over 500 years. She made her identity known to Katherine in Monster's Ball. After a brief scuffle with Tyler Lockwood, Nadia was bitten and infected with werewolf venom, she died minutes before her mother in Gone Girl. Nadia was a distant descendant of Amara. *'Nadia's Unnamed Child (assumed):' It is assumed that in order for the Petrova bloodline to have continued, Nadia most likely had a child or children before she became a vampire. He/She/They are distant descendants of Amara. *'Rebecca Flemming:' Rebecca See Tombstone is a distant descendant of Katerina Petrova and Amara and likely a recent ancestor of Isobel, perhaps her grandmother. Her tombstone indicates that she was born on August 18th, 1919 and died on September 15th, 1971, a few years prior to the birth of Isobel. Nothing is known about her character or background and it can be assumed that she was human. *'Isobel Flemming:' Isobel was a distant descendant of Katerina Petrova, and thus Amara, the world's first immortal woman. Born on October 17, 1975, she grew up in Mystic Falls and as a teenager had a child by John Gilbert. She gave her daughter up for adoption to John's brother Grayson Gilbert and his wife Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, who named the girl Elena. Years later, Isobel was married to Alaric Saltzman when she asked Damon Salvatore to turn her into a vampire. After she became a vampire, Isobel went looking for Katherine, who helped her get a Lapis Lazuli necklace so she could walk in the daylight unharmed. Isobel helped Katherine research about the tomb vampires and got the Gilbert Device for John Gilbert to destroy the tomb vampires so that Katherine could return to Mystic Falls. Isobel was later compelled by Klaus to betray Katherine and then kill herself. She removed her daylight necklace in front of Elena and burned to death in the sun, ironically in front of her own tombstone. Isobel was a distant descendant of Amara. *'Elena Gilbert (3rd Petrova Doppelgänger):' Elena was born on June 22, 1992, in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was the biological daughter of John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming, and was therefore a descendant of Katerina Petrova, to whom she bears a striking physical resemblance. Elena is the the third and also the final descendant and doppelgänger of Amara, the originator of the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline. Elena's death and transition into a vampire ended the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline, as she has no descendants because she is unable to reproduce and have children. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You she takes the 1994 version of the cure and is back to being a human and now she can reproduce and continue the line. In I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie Bennett finds a way to wake her up. Elena marries Damon Salvatore and probably has children with him. Amara.png|Amara|link=Amara Tatiao.png|Tatia|link=Tatia Father Petrova.png|Mr. Petrova|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Katerina Mother Petrova.png|Mrs. Petrova|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Katerina Katherine piercevdf.png|Katerina Petrova|link=Katerina Petrova Sister_Petrova.jpg|Sister Petrova|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Katerina Nadia505.jpg|Nadia Petrova|link=Nadia Petrova Isobelflemmingpetrovafamily.png|Isobel Flemming|link=Isobel Flemming VD3X12TTTB1-Elena.PNG|Elena Gilbert|link=Elena Gilbert Relatives *'John Gilbert:' John met and fell in love with Isobel Flemming during their teenage years and they dated each other for a while. When Isobel was just 16 in the year 1992, Isobel told John that she was pregnant and John brought her to his older brother, Grayson Gilbert, who was the local pediatrician or OB/GYN, so that she could give birth to a daughter named Elena. Isobel left Elena in the good hands of Grayson and his wife Miranda, who didn't know that John was actually the biological father of Isobel's baby. John later sacrificed himself to resurrect Elena after Klaus had killed her for his ritual to trigger his werewolf gene, having Bonnie Bennett channel his life force into Elena's body once she died. Though John and Isobel never married, he is considered a relative of the family. *'Alaric Saltzman:' Alaric was the history teacher and a vampire hunter is the former husband of Isobel Flemming and the stepfather of Elena Gilbert. It was later revealed that he thinks his wife, Isobel, was killed by a vampire, who he suspects to be Damon. Later he find out that Isobel wanted to become a vampire, and begged Damon to turn her, thus making Isobel a vampire. Isobel later came back and compelled Alaric to move on from her and Alaric begins a new life with Jenna Sommers and takes in Elena and Jeremy as his own by becoming their guardian. Alaric is turned into an Original by Esther. Alaric dies after Elena drowns in season three due to his sired connection to Elena. In the season five finale, Alaric is brought back to life by Liv. *'Nadia's Father (Name Unknown):' He was the lover of Katherine and the father of Nadia. Nothing else is known. Family Tree The lineage of the Petrova family is anchored by Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert, who are doppelgängers of their ancestor Tatia: Tatia lived during the 10th century, Katerina was born in the 15th century, and Elena was born in the 20th century. ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |AM|AM= Amara †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |TP|TP= Tatia †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |TC|TC=Tatia's Child †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |MP|MP= Mr. Petrova †|v|MRP|MRP= Mrs. Petrova †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |KP|KP= Katerina Petrova †| |UK|UK= Unnamed Daughter †}} ;height:10em; width:3em |boxstyle_NP=boxstyle= ;height:10em; width:3em |boxstyle_SzF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |boxstyle_JG=background: ;height:10em; width:3em|JG= John Gilbert †|JG|y|IF|IF= Isobel Flemming †|-|boxstyle_AS= ;height:10em; width:3em|AS|AS= Alaric Saltzman}} ;height:10em; width:3em|SvF|SvF= Salvatore Family| | |!|boxstyle_SvF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em}} ;height:10em; width:3em|DS|DS= Damon Salvatore|-|boxstyle= ;height:10em; width:3em|EG|EG= Elena Gilbert}} :Note: Dashed vertical lines indicate a span of unknown time between generations of family members. Dash horizontal lines indicate confirmed parentage out of wedlock. Surname *'Petrov' or Petroff ('''Feminine:' Petrova)'' is one of the most common surnames in Russia and Bulgaria. *The surname is derived from the given name Pyotr (Пётр, Russian) or Petar (Петър, Bulgarian), both of which are equivalent to the English name Peter. These names derive from the Greek "Πετρος" (Petros), meaning "stone". Trivia *The Petrova family is descended from Greek origin, but eventually becomes a family of Bulgarian heritage. *Amara is the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family or bloodline, being born some time during 1st Century B.C.E. (100 B.C.) in Greece. Amara was originally human but became the world's first immortal woman after she consumed the immortality elixir. **Amara is assumed to be of Greek origin or descent. It is presumed that her native tongue is Greek. On the other hand, Silas is presumably of Greek/Latin/Roman descent while Qetsiyah is presumably of Middle Eastern/Arabic/Mediterranean descent. *In the books, Katherine is a member of the von Swartzschild Family, while in the series, she is a member of the Petrova Family. *In the books, the Von Schwartzchild family is of German descent or origin, but in the television series, the Petrova family are of Bulgarian descent or origin. This change was made because Nina Dobrev, who plays both Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert, has Bulgarian heritage; she was born there and speaks the language fluently. *The Petrova family is referred to using the feminine form of the surname (masculine: Petrov) because so far only female members of the family are significant to the show's plot. The bloodline from Tatia to Elena Gilbert could be considered a . *Deleted scenes of the second season show other Petrova family members, but they are not canonical. *The Petrova family is one of the oldest families in the television series. *The Petrova family is primarily female dominated and all of the known members of the Petrova family happen to be women. **Mr. Petrova (Katherine's father) is the only known male member of the Petrova family. *It is worth noting that three members of the Petrova family have slept with Damon Salvatore: Katherine, Isobel, and Elena. Also, Elijah Mikaelson has kissed three members of the Petrova ladies: Tatia, Katherine and Elena. *Following Katherine and Nadia's death in Gone Girl, Elena Gilbert is the only known member of the Petrova family who is still alive. *Nina Dobrev has played three of the doppelgängers (Amara, Katherine and Elena) in Death and the Maiden. * According to this interview with Nina Dobrev, Tatia is confirmed as the first Doppelgänger of Amara. Julie Plec, the executive Producer to both The Vampire Diaries and The Originals has also stated that she is the Original Doppelgänger. Even the official synopsis to Red Door gives Tatia that same title: Original Doppelgänger. Nina uses first doppelgänger and original interchangeable when describing Tatia. * It's presumed that a doppelgänger in the Petrova line is born every 500 years or so, although from Qetsiyah's point of view, doppelgängers of both the Salvatore and Petrova bloodlines were being born every century. These doppelgängers for all intents and purposes would be human, who would look exactly like her physically and who would have blood with magic properties. * The last descendant of the lineage is presumably Elena Gilbert as she died and became a vampire before having children like her previous doppelgängers, Tatia and Katherine. **Although Elena eventually injected the cure herself at the end of the sixth season and became human once more, Elena ended up being put under a slumbering spell by Kai, therefore, Elena is still alive but she is in a deep sleep until Bonnie's death. Furthermore, if Elena did have children, the spawning of future Petrova doppelgängers would cease to exist as Amara is now deceased and doppelgängers are no longer needed to fulfill Nature's balance. *Both Katerina and her daughter, Nadia Petrova, became vampires in the prime of their youth and grew up to over 500 years of age, ranking them among the most powerful vampires in the series' universe. * Many of the family members were also members of the Travelers by birth, making them witches with special magical abilities, such as the one to escape death by "passengering" onto another human's body upon dying. * Almost an entire generation of the family was wiped out by Niklaus Mikaelson during 15th Century A.D. in revenge for Katerina's sabotage of his plan to break the curse that had been placed on him by his own mother over half a century before. However, Nadia wasn't found by Klaus and presumably gave birth to a child before becoming a vampire. *In a deleted scene in Season Five, Katherine revealed that her lover, Nadia's father, was a Traveler, having taught her how to read tarot cards.Season Five Deleted Scenes Gallery Petrova.jpg 2ndpagepetrova.jpg Delete-Scene-Petrova.JPG Petrova family drawing.jpg Petrovafather.jpg Petrova mother.jpg Mama_Petrova-Nadya_Petrova.jpg Papa_Petrova-Nadya_Petrova-Mama_Petrova.jpg KaterinaPetrovacropped.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424993-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424919-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21424984-1280-720.jpg Katerina-in-the-2x19-flashbacks-HQ-katerina-petrova-21423468-1280-720.jpg Mrpetrova.png 219klaus13.jpg Katerina Petrova Bulgaria 1492.jpg Petrova house..jpg Petrovamomdead.jpg Petrovadaddead.jpg Isobelflemmingpetrovafamily.png Elenaaa.png Picture11.png Picture28.png Picture359.png Picture4015.png Picture5.png Picture6.png Picture7.png Picture8.png Picture9.png Picture10.png KatNadia 505.png KatNadia 508.png 1424418 676553712377725 866187545 n.jpg Doppels.jpg Reference See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Petrova Family